The Wolfy Tranformation
by eeveelutionlover12
Summary: This story is about a male OC Scott having something very weird happen to him. You will have to read it to find out and see if he manages to turn back to normal or if he (or she hmm) wants to. This story has now been put up for adoption, PM me if you want to take it
1. Prologue

Hi my name is Scott and this is my story of how my life changed in just a matter of one day or so. I was just walking outside in the woods, enjoying the peace and quiet. Now I was deep into the woods, but my parents trust me. Also, if I end up lost, my brother knows my route since i take the same one every day. Right before I was about to see the exit, i sat down to take a break because i was tired. As i was getting up, i heard a cracking sound and turned around. I was shocked and lost my voice because of what i'm looking at, which was to say a wolf. Now we don't typically have wolves where i live. When i turned back around I saw another one. I then turned around me and saw two more on either side of me. At that moment, I noticed that they all had the same look in their eyes. It wasn't hungry or angry it was apologetic. It was as if they were sorry for what was about to happen.

Pov Switch

Winston's Pov

I was sneaking up behind the target. I was sad that we had to do this and i could tell the others were too. Even though we didn't want to, we had to. My pack didn't have very many pups born this season. "Humphrey go around him and hide in the brush in front of him. Eve, Kate, go to the left and Hutch and Candu, go to the right." They all nodded and went in the directions i told them to go to. I started going up to him when I stepped on a stick. It snapped under my paw and the human turned around. He looked frightened of being surrounded by wolves and he has a reason to. We need more female wolves, thanks to the recent shortage of female pups,we are running out of mates for other males. So we had to come looking for someone that we could turn into a female cub and i guess we did. This human looks like he belongs in the wild. He looks like he would be a good wolf too. Always going to be loyal and to his (I mean her) mate. I looked at all the wolves in the circle, nodded and i leaped at the human.

Pov Switch again :)

Scott's Pov

I was really nervous about what the wolves are going to do, the anticipation was killing me. I was still looking around when i saw the wolf in front of me nod and leap at me. I sidestepped him and turned around when i heard snarling. When both of the blond wolves leapt at me, i had to duck to duck to avoid them. The last three were smart enough to take me down to the ground. Two of them went for my abdomen while the other one went for my chest, I flinched when i felt the wolf's claws go into my chest, about 30 seconds later and right as i was getting up to, the other wolves decided to join in on the attack. That's when i really started screaming in pain. The wolves were trying to get in my damn skull and they eventually did. The moment my brain was exposed the wolf that was in front of me when this all started, bit it. The moment after he did that, I started to slowly black out. I stopped feeling everything and the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Runt, The OC, Claudette, Fleet, and Stinky are old enough to mate in this story so do not hassle me about how the pups are too young to mate. I'm not basing the pup's age off of the movie and the shows. Also i give thanks to the three people who gave me praise for the first chapter. Now if you want to know anything else about the story or suggest a mate for stinky ;), you can pm me and I'll reply as soon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the OC and now for the chapter**

' ' = thoughts

" " = speaking

'ugh am i dead. Wait nope not dead still thinking.' I heard a couple of voices but i was too tired to figure out what they were saying. I opened my eyes to see if i was all right, 'paws check, body check, fur check, tail che... wait something isn't right here. I'm not supposed to have fur, paws, or a tail. Was I changed into a wolf?' I opened my eyes and i groaned. The wolf that had bit me approached me. I tried to move but it hurt and I whimpered. He told me his name's Winston. and asked for mine. I told him I don't remember it, he mumbled something and went back to the wolf he was next to. The moment Winston got back to her, at least I think she is a she, started to come up to me, and she asked me if I really don't remember my name. I was starting to get nervous because no matter how hard I tried i couldn't remember my name. The wolf told me that her name was Eve, she then asked, "Do you want us to name you, sugar cup(sugar cup is not the name for the wolf, it's what Eve called her until the name is decided)?" I nodded because I couldn't be nameless, but that's when what she said caught up with me. I asked her, "Why did you call me sugar cup?" She replied back with, "I called you sugar cup because you are a female." I was shocked, when I looked down secretly what I saw shocked me, instead of a sheath, a lit was down there instead. The first thought that came to me was 'wait I used to be a guy so how the fuck did I turn into a girl.' I still needed a name so I asked what it was going to be. Eve told that it was between Flame or Camo. When I looked at my pelt, I saw that the colors red, black, and orange were there. I pondered the names in my head and decided on my answer. I told Eve, "I like flame better." She looked around and smiled. After a minute she said, "Well looks like everyone here is in agreement. This wolf's name is Flame." 'I think I'm going to like it here' I thought. Right at that moment another wolf cub came up to me and helped me off the ground, and he introduced himself as Runt. I said,"Nice to meet you and if you were here for the gathering, then you already know my name." He smiled and nodded, he then said to me, "Follow me flame and I'll introduce you to my family." I nodded and started following Runt. I started to feel my face heat up and was curious why. 'I'll ask Eve about it later' I thought. He introduced me to Kate and Humphrey, then to Lily and her mate, and then finally to his siblings Claudette and Stinky. They were excited about there being another pup, Claudette especially because of me being a female pup. I told them all " I'll be right back, I want to talk to Eve and Winston about something." they nodded in reply and I walked off to go find their den. Ii bumped into Kate while trying to find the den and asked her if she could guide me to her parents den. She smiled and replied with sure and off we went. After a few minutes we were outside Winston's den. I walked in and told Winston that I wanted to talk to Eve. He nodded and called Eve out. When she came out I looked at Winston and nodded my head in a 'get out' motion. He was about to say something, but Eve snarled and he ran out. "Thanks" I said, "Now, why did my face get reed and heat up? Also, why did I get a weird feeling in my gut when I was with Runt?" Eve just smiled, went awww, then told me,"All that happened because you like Runt, Flame." I blushed again and smiled. Eve asked me why I liked him and my reply was, "I know I just met him but I can already tell he is a good and caring wolf. Plus he looks really cute." Several sexual scenarios of me and Runt went through my head. I smiled and blushed when I noticed I was panting. Eve just stood there smiling. Right then I noticed a dripping sound and saw that it was coming from ME! I then thought 'am I getting wet from thinking of Runt pleasuring me with his tongue paw and eventually his penis?' My questioned was answered when more of my fluids came rushing out of my slit.

 **LEMON WARNING!(Will probably be considered a minor one to most of y'all also don't like it skip to next bold letters)**

I looked back at Eve and was shocked. She was PAWING HERSELF! I can't believe that she was pawing herself to my wetness. She opened her eyes and blushed with embarrassment. I smiled slyly and went behind her. I'm pretty sure it was her scent making me do this but I didn't care. Before I could start eating her out she turned around and kissed me. I moaned at the sudden kiss. I licked her maw and the moment she opened her mouth I darted my tongue in there. She moaned as I deepened the kiss. We pulled away panting and with a trail of saliva connecting our mouths. I put Eve on her back . I laid on top pf her with my pussy right on her muzzle. I gasped and moaned as she penetrated my slit with her tongue. I started and she moaned. the vibrations of her moan felt amazing on my pussy. I started massaging her clit with my paw while still eating her out. After three minutes of that I felt her walls clamp down on my tongue as she screamed in my vagina. She tasted really sweet and juicy. Like a ripe berry during spring. She did the same thing and I felt a pressure build up. I told Eve about that and she said, "That's your orgasm or as other wolves like to say you're about to cum. It's going to happen no matter how long you fight it but the longer you fight it the more pleasure you feel. Whatever you choose is up to you." She went back to penetrating my pussy with her tongue and massaging my clit with her paw.I felt a pressure at my tail hole and saw that it was a digit of Eve's paw there. I nodded, giving Eve permission to finger my tail hole. After she trusted into my tail hole 5 times I screamed in her pussy as i came. She came again because as I screamed my tongue went deep into her and I was still massaging her clit as well.

 **LEMON OVER**

I marveled at the taste of her cum. I could tell she liked my taste too because i could hear her say, " hmm I need to eat her out more often."I blushed because the same thought went through my head. I said thanks to Eve for the advice and for other things and I winked at her which caused her to blush. I found Runt and hanged out with him for the rest of the day. before I went back to Eve's den because I was told I could sleep there. I asked Runt who he liked and he blushed. He mumbled something that i couldn't hear. I asked, "What was that?" He replied with "You, I very much so like you." I gasped and smiled My crush liked me back. I told him that I liked him as well but that's when he said, " I don't just like you, I love you Flame."I started crying tears of joy. He actually said it. I stopped crying and said to him "Runt I love you with all my heart." After that I went back to my den that I share with Eve and Winston. After letting what happened just a few minutes ago run through my head several times, I laid down and went to sleep.

Author's note(again)

So I hope you likes the chapter and the lemon. If it was bad i'm sorry but it was my first one so... yeah. Until next time peace.

*Throws up the live long and prosper symbol*


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

 **Minor minor lemon. something interesting happens in the chapter, read to find out yada yada yada (note: I had to type this up 3 times so yeah I'm a little sick of this chapter)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC and the plot of the story on this site. Everything else belongs to the original owners**

"Speech"= talking

'Speech'= thoughts

When I woke up I was starving. I got up and two things went through my mind 'First, get something to eat, second, hang out with Runt' I did exactly that too. I saw Runt as I was picking out a good piece of caribou. He saw me as well and ran over to me. My tail started to wag and I smiled. He laid down next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder. That's when Claudette walked over and asked very loudly "Are you two dating?" I growled in annoyance and nodded, answering Claudette's question. I sensed that we were about to be swarmed muttered to Runt "Let's get out of here, now" He nodded with urgency and we took off. We found a secluded part of the woods and laid down. I got really sleepy and the comfortableness of Runt's body did not help at all. I ended up passing out. I felt a nudge and I opened my eyes a little. I was shocked when I saw that it is almost dark. Runt kept nudging me and told me when he saw my eyes opened "Come on, it's time to go home." I reluctantly got up and started to follow Runt. When we got to his den, I just followed him in there because I was too tired to go to Eve and Winston's den. We laid back down and I fell asleep on Runt's side again.

I woke up to a blonde wolf and a worried Runt. Kate asked "What are you doing here instead of in my parents den?" Runt answered instead, "It was late when we got back and me being her boyfriend decided that she should sleep here." Kate calmed down and then had a confused look on her face. I decided to clear things up and said, "Yes, Runt did say "me being her boyfriend." I thought Claudette told you, or you heard this morning." Both Kate and Humphrey smiled and I blushed. Me and Runt walked out of the den, and went walking through the woods again. 'I'm glad I got turned into a wolf' I thought. At that moment I stopped in my tracks and fell to the ground with a throbbing pain in my head.

I saw a human who was my brother now that I remembered. I saw him looking for me and calling my name. I hoped this twin telepathy worked and I sent him a thought 'TWIN!" He sent me one back 'First this twin telepathy works and second, Scott is that you and why do you sound like a girl.' I heard Runt say something and I mouthed "I'll tell you in a minute okay?" He nodded and back to watching me. I sent another message to my twin 'Yes it's me but its Flame now and I sound like a girl because I was turned into a female wolf pup. Tell mom and dad to not worry and that I'm okay, ok?' He said sure and I replied 'Look I'll talk to you this way ok. I hope I can see you soon' He thought 'me too bye.' I turned away as I started crying. I turned away because I didn't want Runt to see me cry. I thought of me and Runt together and that cheered me up for the most part. I turned back around and blushed.

 **Minor minor lemon warning. As usual don't want to read then go to the next set of bold letters**

Runt was masturbating and he looked really sexy. I noticed that he looked close so I decided to finish him off by giving him a blowjob. When I put my mouth around his wolfhood he stopped, gasped and looked down. I just started up innocently as I started moving head forward and back. He tossed his head back and moaned. I put my tongue around it and growled sending vibrations through it. He growled and moaned at the same time, which produced a somewhat weird sound. He put his paws on my head and thrust in my mouth as he blew his load down my throat. I moaned when I felt his cum flow down and go into my stomach

 **End of lemon (What I did say that it was a very minor one) ;)**

He had a look of pleasure mixed with surprise on his face. I laughed and kissed him. After a few seconds he started to kiss back. We separated after a few minutes due to lack of oxygen. We both agreed that we should get something to eat. After we ate the rest of my night was uneventful. That night i dreamed about controlling a couple of elements. The two elements were lightning and light. The element or lightning was like an offensive power. I was teleporting using said lightning bolts. I also turned into a being of pure electricity. The next thing I did was really cool, which create and manipulate lightning bolts of just pure energy and life. The last thing I did with lightning was a bit creepy and dark. What I did was create and manipulate a black lightning bolt with a red outline. Now the outline was like a blood red color. Now the light element was more like a passive support role. I was creating force fields, and either turning me or certain members of my pack invisible. When I woke up at the end of the dream, I was curious as to whether any of this was true.

I thought 'Okay in the morning, I will tell Runt about this and try this out' I went back to sleep. When I woke up again I did tell Runt about what I dreamed about. He seemed very excited to try this out and to be honest so was I. We went to a secluded part of the woods that had a clearing to try it out. I did everything in a random order but I saved the power of me turning invisible and turning into a being of pure electricity for last. Everything had worked so far when I got to the last one. I was somewhat certain that it will work but I was still a bit skeptical about it. I thought about defending my pack and when I opened my eyes, my entire body changed into a being of lightning. I was so excited that it all worked that I jumped and when I landed, a lightning bolt shot up into the sky.

I just stood there shocked about what happened. Several minutes later I heard rustling and I turned around. I saw the entire pack, standing there shocked that I did that I did that. I just said, "Hi" and told them this as well, "I still have a couple things left to do okay?" They just nodded and sat down. I turned to Runt and saw that he had a look of fear on his face. I turned around and saw three wolves come out and circle me. This thought went through my head 'What a good time to try out my light abilities and maybe my lightning ones too." The wolf in the lead said, "You're coming with us, pup." I just scoffed and said, "Yea, how about you three just go fuck yourselves." I muttered under my breath, "Assholes, I swear." They growled and I panicked. I thought of a force field and immediately one popped up around me. The three wolves bounced off and I laughed because it was pretty funny. I noticed that I was starting to emit a bright light and that's also when I noticed that it was only affecting the three wolves attacking me. I decided to turn me and my pack invisible. 'I'm so glad that the invisibility also mutes any noise we make, and also that it allows me and my pack to see each other.' Runt, Claudette, and Stinky came up to m worried because I was struggling to keep everybody invisible, which meant that I was shaking profusely. Runt to me to stop it and I did from exhaustion. I snarled and thought 'Damn it, I didn't wasn't to do this but I have no choice.' I started to call forth the lightning I can control. When the clouds need for it came the three wolves got scared. They came to me a little and that's when I released the bolt. It wasn't enough to kill them, but it did hurt them quite a bit and caused them to run back to wherever it is they came from. I heard Runt talking to me but his voice was going to faint. The last thing I remember was Runt and Winston screaming my name before blacking out.


	4. apologies

So, some of you have probably been wondering when the next update is coming. The truth is, is that i am not going to be updating this story anymore. The reason why is that I can no longer find the inspiration to update this story. I feel really bad about but i literally don't think of anything to happen at all. So if any of you want to adopt it( as it is put on this site). Tell me how to give it to you in the reviews or you can pm me and i will send it to you for you to finish.

i am thinking about of a new story and new ideas are coming in to my head at least twice a week, so when i have time i will get that up here. goodbye everybody


End file.
